


So, Angel Boyfriends, Huh?

by dirkygoodness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas freaks out a bit, Dean and Sam fight each other about boyfriends, Everyone get some lovin', Fluff, I just needed to make something fun for this time period aa, M/M, Set sometime when Sam and Dean were trying to catch a rouge Lucifer, Then they make a not-really-a-bet bet about kissing their angel boyfriends, Wingfic, also Dean accidentally makes Cas manifest his wings out of surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you two, you know, done... boyfriend things?”</p><p>“Boyfriend things, really, Dean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my little sister and if I do say so myself it's pretty rad
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

“So,” Dean started, catching an apple that he'd been throwing into the air for the past ten minutes. Sam looked up, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to get his brother to continue. “you and Gabe, huh?” Sam blinked, startled, before snorting and shaking his head. He can't say he hadn't been expecting this. Not with the way he and Gabriel had been talking the last few days – and what had happened with the wing incident that he refused to acknowledge. Dean tossed the apple again, caught it, and then shot Sam a disconcerted look.

“I gotta say, that's kinda weird. We're not going to have weird little effigies to your ass or anything popping up around the house now, are we? Because I really don't need some picture of your ass around scented candles, dude.” Dean had raised his hands in this sort of 'please-god-no' gesture and Sam shook his head, taking a drink from the beer he'd almost forgot was there. After a moment of silence, Sam looked back at Dean and smirked.

“So, you and Cas, huh?”

Dean groaned and tossed the apple at Sam, who just barely caught it and shot his brother a glare. “Ok, yeah, no Sammy. There is nothing going on between me and Cas, or at least -” 

He cut himself off, biting his lip and looking suddenly guilty. Sam would have to get to the bottom of that at some point. “-not yet, anyway. And besides, right now this is about you and you're uber secret boyfriend. Who – for some reason – you felt no need to clue me in on, by the way.” Sam sighed, in a sort of resigned way before he was giving Dean his most open face possible. Sometimes, to get a little from Dean, you'd have to give some first. He was used to this kind of thing by now, thankfully.

“What do you want to know?”

“Uh, lets start with how long this has been going on.” Dean said, his voice suddenly accusing and hurt. Sam pursed his lips before shrugging.

“Officially, a month ago. He'd been flirting and hinting as stuff for a bit longer, and I finally confronted him about it. Then we talked and, yeah, we're together.”

“Wow.” Dean whistled, a smirk growing on his face even though it looked a little forced. “I shoulda figured this out sooner. Anyway,” Dean moved, pulling the chair out and sitting on it sideways a little away from the table. “next question. Have you two, you know, done... boyfriend things?” Dean ended a little awkwardly, sounding like asking was physically hurting him.

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Boyfriend things, really, Dean?” The other brunette huffed out an offended 'what' and Sam fought the urge to kick him in the leg. “God you are so immature. And, like, really blunt. And, no not really considering we've been on this freaking whole 'Lucifer out of his cage, kind of bringing the apocalypse with him' thing that we need to work on stopping? If you forgot.” Dean shot him a glare and squirmed in his seat, making Sam realize what the question had actually been about. He groaned, face palming.

“Oh my god, Dean. Everything has to be dirty with you doesn't it?”

“Oh come on! Don't tell me you two haven't at least kissed!” Dean shot back, crossing his arms across his chest. Now it was Sam's turn to squirm and Dean looked at him in shock. “Whoa, wait, you mean to tell me you haven't kissed him yet?”

"It's not like a good time has arisen, recently, Dean! We've been working on the fact that freaking Lucifer is out of his cage, and we need to put him back in. I don't think about kissing people at the end of the world.”

“Alright.” Dean said, leaning forwards on his knees and gave his Sam his older brother stare. “You need to get your priorities straight, Sam. It's always a good time to kiss your boyfriend, girlfriend, or otherwise. Especially at the end of the world. And especially considering you two have been going out for a friggin' month without kissing. Dude, I don't know how you live your life without any physical contact.”

“Fine, I'll kiss him. But I want you to work out whatever is going on between you and Cas, and man up and kiss him already. Got it?” Sam replied, his voice cold and calculating and making Dean flinch slightly.

“Fine. Yes, deal.” Dean said, just in time for a sound of wings beating and they both looked up in time to see Gabriel appear with a sucker in his mouth and – was that a bag of Halloween candy? Gabe looked up, grinning when he saw them and he pushed the sucker over to the other side of his mouth. Sam gulped. Oh dear.

“Hey guys, guess what? I went to the store and they were going to throw out all of this old Halloween stuff. I kind of stole it. Also, it's in Bobby's shed. Don't let him trash them.” As he talked, Dean turned his head and looked back at Sam. He gave him a shrug, and a vague gesture that he figured meant something along the lines of 'hold up your end of the bargain'. Sam frowned but stood nevertheless, and walked up to Gabriel in three large strides. Gabriel blinked, looking up at his boyfriend who was suddenly in front of him. Before he could say anything, Sam leaned down and pulled the sucker out of his mouth and pressed his mouth firmly on Gabriel's.

The angel let out a sort of surprised noise, dropping the bag of candy on the ground in favor of planting one hand on Sam's hip and the other on the back of his neck. Dean blinked, smirking because hell yeah, he'd just gotten his brother over his phobia of having fun. Sam turned them, so he could took at Dean as he kissed him and gave his brother this sort of smug glare before closing his eyes and then they really went at it. Dean looked away, clearing his throat and standing because he wasn't watching this. He muttered a halfhearted, “I'm just gonna, you know, do something. In the kitchen.” before he walked off. He almost forgot about the fact that now he had to kiss Cas. Almost.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woah, that is surprising. Way to go, Dean, you scared the shit out of my brother so much that he manifested his wings."

Dean wasn't scared. Of courses he wasn't, he was Dean. Kissing someone didn't make him scared - or nervous, for that matter. With his best friend, the one he might have feelings for, it was a little more complicated. Well, the feelings part. He can't let his feeling get in the way of Sam's challenge, though, so he waits for the perfect moment. Or, rather, when Sam and Cas are in the same room.

After Sam had finished making out with Gabriel, he'd come into the kitchen and told Dean that he'd need proof. He would need to see him kiss Cas to be sure he actually did. Finally, a week after Sam had kissed Gabe, his moment came. He wasn't at all prepared for it, but when Sam coughed at him and smirked, Dean realized that they were both in the room. Along with Gabriel, which he didn't really want to kiss Cas in front of, but he'd have to settle.

Now Dean was all for dramatic entrances, and he was going to give as good as he had gotten from Sam. The whole thing. Dean sucked in a breath, preparing himself, before he walked up to Castiel so fast that even Dean himself was surprised.

"Cas." Dean said, slightly breathy as he stared at the angel with determination. Cas' brow furrowed and he leaned back slightly, not used to Dean initiating being so close. Usually it was Castiel, Mr. No Sense Of Personal Space.

"Dea--" Cas started, but it turned into a high pitched shocked sound as Dean pulled him into a full blown dip and kissed him. Sam whistled, or maybe it was Gabriel, Dean wasn't sure. Dean smirked into the kiss, pressing harder slightly. He pulled back though, a second later, when he heard a lout, breathtaking crack from behind Cas and all the light bulbs in the room - maybe the house - exploded.

Someone gasped, and he heard a sound like - like feathers, rubbing against feathers. Dean squinted, trying to make out Cas' face in the dark. They were all quiet for a moment, but then Gabriel's exasperated voice cut through the silence.

"For pete's sake, guys." And he snapped his fingers. And suddenly the light bulbs were back together and on. Dean winced, closed his eyes against the sudden light before opening them again. His breathing stopped as his eyes landed on Castiel. Or, rather, on the two new massive appendages protruding from his back.They were wings, two black and blue wings that resembled a crows'. As Dean looked closer, he noticed that they were reflecting the light, making colors dance across the feathers in an unearthly kind of way.

"Woah," Gabriel said, and Dean turned his head to see him sitting in his brothers lap. "that is surprising. Way to go, Dean, you scared the shit out of my brother so much that he manifested his wings." Den frowned, opening his mouth to say something but stopped as he realized that he was still - for the most part - dipping Cas.

He lifted him up, looking the angel over for any signs of harm because if he had accidentally force-manifested his wings he wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt him.He was startled to find Cas blushing - actually blushing - and with his lips pressed into a thin line. He was also shaking slightly. Dean huffed, grabbing Castiel's face between his hands and making him look into his eyes.

"Cas, dude, are you okay? What did -" He cut himself off, eyeing the wings over Cas' shoulders. Cas nodded, his blush growing, and Dean was fascinated to see the wings shift in, what he figured was, a nervous gesture.

"I am well. I had just... not expected something like that. At all. Ever." He looked up then, determination in his eyes and his wings pulled tightly against himself. "Why did, you kissed, why?" He stuttered out and Dean smiled gently.

"Well, you know that thing I talked to you about a while ago? That," He shot Sam a glare, making sure he'd keep his mouth shut. "relationship thing? Yeah, okay so in relationships people kiss other people."

"Oh." Cas blinked, his eyes having grown large and making him look like an owl. Gabriel cleared his throat, and Castiel suddenly looked worried and turned himself to face his brother. Dean had to move out of the way so not to get hit by his wings. "Gabriel. Are you alright? I know what happened last time I manifested on accident. You're wings were out for about a month."

"Uh, yeah, I think I might just be manifesting."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, looking at the angel in his lap worriedly. Gabriel laughed, before winching and rolling his shoulders. Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"When, ah, an angel manifests his wings it sends out a burst of energy. It's what killed the lights. And, sometimes, if that energy isn't contained within the angel that manifested first, it can cause a sort of chair reaction to others. It force manifests their wings. Sure, I mean I could fight it, but honestly that would hurt like a bitch so I don't really wanna fight it. Hang on, Sammy." Gabriel said, before standing quickly and sucking in a deep breath. There was another crack, the ground shook and Dean had to close his eyes against the light.

Once it subsided, and the black spots were out of his eyes, he turned his gaze back on Gabriel. His breath caught in this throat. Castiel's wings were great, but they were nothing in comparison to the splendor of Gabriel's. His wings were much larger, and they were gold and yellow and slightly brown. They glowed slightly, like fire might, and Dean had to pull his gaze away to see how this affected his brother. Sam looked slightly less surprised than he'd expected.

"It's been a while since you brought out your wings, Gabe." Sam said, smiling widely. "I almost forgot what they looked like." Gabriel clicked his tongue, pulling his wings up enough to tap the ceiling.

"You do love them."

"Hold up, you've known they've had wings this whole time?" Dean asked, looking incredulously at Sam. His brother shrugged, not managing to push the smile from his face. Dean groaned, before grabbing Cas' hand and waving it in front of them. "Well, I'm going to go take my angel and ask him questions about wings. You two can go do boyfriend things. Come on, Cas, I need to know more about wings than Sam." Sam and Gabriel watched them go, Castiel looking over his shoulder worriedly, and held his wings close to his body so he didn't hit the doorways. Once they were out of earshot, Gabriel laughed and sat on the floor, letting his wings spread out as far as possible in the cramped space. Sam looked at his wings in wonder, and Gabriel found himself smiling too.

"Well, Cas and Dean need to have their own little experiences, their own Wing Incidents." Gabriel said, and Sam groaned and hung his head in shame.

"Oh god, don't start on that again."

"You know, I never figured you'd be so grabby."

"Gabe!"


End file.
